Happy Families
by Just EmmA.mt
Summary: While working on a case, Jane and Lisbon try to figure out what they have to do about their messed relationship. Jane wants to try again but how does Lisbon think about it? Will she give him a chance to have a family again? bad summary, please look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Families (isn't that sort of a card game? i'm dutch and in the netherlands it's called 'kwartet' - if i'm right.**

**Okay, whatever. Like you care or something, it's a childish game anyway. **

**So, back to the point. Enjoy my fic:**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Caspar, I'm home!" Lisbon closed the door behind her and waited for an answer. It was Thursday evening and after a long day at the office she was glad be home finally.

"Hi, mom." A handsome teen with dark brown curly hair came jumping down the stairs. "How was your day?"

"Oh, just as usual. Do you have eaten yet?"

"Yes, uh mom, I'm going to the movies tonight, okay?" he stated and wanted to pass her, but Lisbon stopped him.

"It's Thursday. Didn't we agree on only go out in the weekends?"

"No, we didn't agree. I was against it. But pleeease," Caspar pouted while he begged his mom. Lisbon grinned. He looked so much like his father when he put a face like that.

"Fine," she sighed eventually. "With who are you going anyway?"

"Zoe. She picks me up at eight."

Lisbon frowned. "Zoe? I think I don't know her. Is she your newest love?"

"No, she's just a friend." He turned red and walked away.

"You're world's worst liar, Cas," she called after him as she plumped down on the couch in the living room, closed her eyes and drowse off.

* * *

After he had dropped Lisbon at her apartment, Jane was driving to his own home in his sky blue car. They had a weird relationship together. Although they weren't married, – Lisbon didn't want to have that whole show around them – they had Caspar, and were actually very happy with him.

For a couple of years they had lived in the same house, raising their, now sixteen years old son. But things didn't turn out so well: their disharmony at work increased and started to affect their private relationship, and they agreed to live separated for a while.

It was good this way – even Caspar seemed to be satisfied with switching among houses now and then – but eventually he started to desire something more again. Something more than only their banter at work, or the phone calls he made when he felt lonely.

* * *

_Ding dong_. Lisbon woke up with a start at the sound of the doorbell. She heard Caspar open the door and talking to someone, before a laughing girl stepped inside.

"Caspar, you ass," the girl exclaimed as she watched the smirking Caspar. "I told you I don't like horror movies!"

"Yeah, but you had probably chosen some kind of a dull chick flick."

Lisbon approached the bantering duo and hold out her hand to the girl as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Teresa, Caspar's... mommy."

"Mom..." Caspar scowled and started blushing, burning with shame.

The girl chuckled and shook her hand. "I'm Zoe Stewart, nice to meet you."

Lisbon pulled her arms around her son and hugged him. "Have fun," she said cheerful. "And come home too late, okay?"

Caspar tore himself away angrily and pulled Zoe back outside again. "Bye mom," he growled before he slammed the door. How embarrassing.

* * *

Jane settled himself in front of the television. He took the remote control and zapped through every channel, without even noticing whether he liked the program or not. He sighed. Since he and Lisbon decided to slow it down, every night seemed to be even more boring than the one before.

He raise to his feet and grabbed his cell. Without any hesitation he pressed speed dial one and waited.

"Lisbon."

"Hey, Tess, it's me," Jane answered. "How are you?"

He heard a chuckle on the other side of the line. "I feel great, Jane. Just like two hours ago, when you dropped me at home, remember?"

Jane smiled. Duh, he just wanted to hear her lovely voice.

"Why are you calling?"

It took him too long to think of a nice answer, so Lisbon spoke again, before he could reply.

"Want to come over? Caspar is away tonight."

He didn't need much time to think of a answer to that question. "Sure," he said desirously as he practically sat in the car with half his ass already.

* * *

Caspar was amazed when he saw his dad's citroen parked in the street. Okay, he had always known his parents were far from normal, but snuggling behind his back, that was scurvy. Despite their sneaky act, he liked it they were spending evenings together again and decided to be quiet not to disturb them.

He sneaked through the door and saw his parents both stretched on the couch, asleep. His dad had one arm tightly around the tiny woman next to him, the other one holding a big bowl of popcorn, resting on his tummy, going up and down as following his regular breathing.

Sweet, he thought as he turned off the television, he should go out more often, in favor of - if it's right to call it that way - their love.

**

* * *

**

Awww. Will they, won't they?

TBC... So don't worry.

I was just thinking, should i let Caspar look more like Lisbon or jane, or a mix (uhh, they actually don't differ much, so what the hell am i talking nonsense) whatever, review if you like


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Jane, Lisbon and Cho were all looking down at the body of the victim, Paulette Adams, a rich accountant, who was murdered in the office of her one man business.

"So Jane, what do you think?" Lisbon turned to her consultant and scratched her head.

Jane walked around the room and went through her stuff.

"Married, not very happily though," he stated as he took a step closer to the body and sniffed.

"And explain, please," Lisbon said, not annoyed anymore about him sniffing the body every time.

"It's her scent, Lisbon, it's always the scent," he looked up at her and smirked. "No, not always," he added. "But don't you smell her expensive perfume? Definitely not only for her husband. Much too... too, uh... well, whatever." He shrugged and exited the room. Lisbon followed him, yet signaling 'you handle this further' to Cho.

"Let's talk to her assistant, Bianca." Jane said when Lisbon caught up with him. "I bet she knew all of her clients."

"Rigsby is getting her statement right now," Lisbon said as she led Jane to her agent and the tall woman with the tear stained face.

Lisbon nodded to Rigsby to let him know she would take it from here and turned to the woman. "Bianca Hemingway? I'm agent Lisbon. This is Jane... Have you any idea who might have wanted to hurt Paulette? Did she have an argument with somebody recently?"

"No," Bianca cried. "I mean, I heard her talking on the phone with someone yesterday. She was talking very loudly and... there were some issues."

Jane interrupted Lisbon who was about to say something. "What issues?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm sorry. It's confidential, agent."

"Consultant," he corrected her and watched Lisbon's reaction. "I'm a consultant, not an agent, big difference."

Lisbon saw him looking at her and rolled her eyes, before she changed her mind and smiled slightly. "That's my phrase."

Bianca's 'what are you talking about?'-like expression took Lisbon back to reality. She cleared her throat to ask the next question. "Are you aware of all the clients she had?"

"Yes, I practically made all Paulette's appointments. I can send you a list of the current ones, if you like?"

Lisbon nodded. "Yes, we would like to have them. And please call us if you recall the time of the phone call to memory." With those last words they left Bianca, and headed for their black van. Lisbon waited in the driver seat till Jane had fastened his seatbelt.

"Lisbon?"

"What?" she said, keeping her eyes straight on the road.

"Do you think Caspar would like it if we moved in together again?"

Lisbon gave him a quick glance, enough for Jane to understand that she wasn't sure what to answer. "I think he would," he went on. "And wouldn't it be better for him?"

"He's doing fine, Jane."

He sighed and looked out of the window. "But... I'm not, Teresa," he said gloomy and hung his head. "Can't we try it again? We are spending most of the evenings together and... I just think we'll manage this time," he begged and waited eagerly for her response.

He didn't get one till Lisbon parked the car at the CBI and shut off the engine.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**Bit short, but there will be a next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, i hadn't updated for a while. I thought i needed to...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

For the second time that day Lisbon ignored Jane while driving them to their destination. It was not even noon yet. How would she deal with the rest of the day?

And again that question she had to hear since she got in the car with him.

"Have you thought about it yet?"

Okay, now it was enough. "Jane, how the hell can I think about it when you're constantly talking?! You're asking me over and over again. Stop it!" She pulled over and parked the car. "We're there," she mumbled.

Lisbon got out of the van with Jane close upon her heels. They walked down the gravel path and she took out her id-card after she rang the doorbell.

Her eyes caught the name board under the bell.

_Terence, Zoe and Jill Stewart_

"Oh, look!" Jane had seen the same. "See, Zoe is probably his daughter. Lovely, now we finally get to meet the in-laws..."

"Jane, if you want to have a conversation with Mr. Stewart about the friendship of our children, you can do that in your own time. Right now, we're gonna do our job. Or else you stay outside," she warned him. She turned when a man appeared in the doorway. "Terence Stewart?"

The man nodded. He wore a shirt, full of creases, and a beard that showed he hadn't shaved in days. Jane took a step forward and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Patrick Jane, this is Teresa Lisbon," he introduced them. "We're Caspar's parents," he added and watched Lisbon rolling her eyes.

"Who's Caspar?" Terence said with an not-understanding glare.

Lisbon was surprised that he didn't know about Caspar, his daughter's boyfriend, but she found it pretty amusing to see Jane's awkward expression.

"We're CBI, sir, can we come in? We've a few questions for you about Paulette Adams. We found her murdered in his her office this morning."

Terence let Lisbon and Jane in without giving a reaction and closed the door behind them.

"Uhm," he mumbled and scratched his head. "Don't look at the mess, I was about to clean up today."

"No, you weren't," Jane smirked. "You don't mind to live in a mess. Where's the lady of the house?"

"If you mean my wife, she passed away. My daughters are at, uhm... school."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jane said. "Long time ago?"

Terence shrugged as if he didn't care. "She died when she gave birth to Jill three years ago." He led them into the living room, which was as messy as the hallway. Lisbon looked around. Although it seemed to be impossible to live in such a chaos, it reminded her of how her own father kept the house after her mom had died.

When she came home from school, he used to lay on the couch with a few empty bottles of beer on the table. Something told her this was happening exactly the same in here.

**

* * *

**

Pretty hollow chapter, i'm sorry. Next one will have more Jisbon!


End file.
